


hours after midnight

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit has a hard time sleeping until Remus helps him out.





	hours after midnight

_I made myself at home_   
_In the cobwebs and the lies  
(Digital Daggers "The Devil Within")_

Deceit yawns hugely, irritation making his hands twitch and his eyelid tic. He's so _tired_. It's been a week of a thousand little white lies and while they refresh and invigorate him, they exhaust him, too. It's _hard_ coming up with enough lies to satisfy whatever petty problem plagues Thomas, and none of the others understand. Well- the light sides don't understand. At least Patton seems to have finally accepted that Deceit _is_ actually necessary and an important part of Thomas.

"Dee Dee," Remus sing-songs, coming up next to him. The other half of creativity radiates blessed warmth, and Deceit finds himself creeping closer, nestling against Remus's side until Remus puts one arm around him. "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep," Deceit admits. Here in his room, he doesn't have to lie. The compulsion is, in fact, entirely gone, and sometimes he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"You could think about butts," Remus suggests. "Or falling in front of a train. Do you think the guts would splash as the train rolled over you?"

Deceit makes a face.

"I don't particularly want to think about either of those, thank you," he says. "And yes, I imagine the guts would ah, 'splash' as you put it."

"Neat," Remus says comfortably, putting his chin on the fluffy crown of Deceit's head. He doesn't often wear his hat in his room, eschewing it for comfort. Remus likes to take advantage of that. Deceit wants to mind, but truthfully he can't. Remus's chin isn't even pointy enough to be uncomfortable.

"You can sleep, you know," Deceit finally reluctantly says. Remus shakes his head, dragging his chin through Deceit's hair.

"Nah," he says. "I'll probably only dream about electrocuting my brother and pushing him into a freezer and locking it and-"

"All right," Deceit gently interrupts. "Although that sounds like your regular dream itinerary." 

"It is," Remus says. Deceit can _hear_ the grin in his voice. "What's your point?"

"You need your rest, that's my point," Deceit says.

"Then so do you," Remus counters. And how can Deceit argue with that? Exhaustion burns along his bones, sinking deep into the marrow. It's a chore just to hold his head up.

"Come on," Remus coaxes, encouraging Deceit to lie down on the wide expanse of his bed, surrounded by heaps of pillows and mounds of blankets. "I'll cuddle you. You can just lie down. It can't hurt."

"I suppose not," Deceit murmurs. It didn't work alone, but maybe, with Remus...

Remus settles in next to him, burning with warmth, and pulls a handful of blankets over them.

"Go to sleep, Dee," he says, and kisses Deceit's cheek, his mustache bristly against Deceit's skin.

Deceit is asleep before Remus can snap the lights off.


End file.
